Another Summoner?
by PianZoe
Summary: So... you're a summoner too?" Yuna asked Destinee, who nodded her head in reply, grinning, and turned to the other three girls. "Yep, and these three are my guardians. Although, they didn't know that until now." she turned back to Yuna. "Hm... idea!"


CiaHottie: Yay!! Our very first FFX fic! 

PianZoe: I'm so excited! Well, we better get on with it. We don't own any of the original FFX characters, but we do own some of the characters. 

CiaHottie: Also, we would appreciate very much, if you all gave plenty of reviews!! Also, just for a little fun, we want you all to vote on which of the new characters is your favorite, and which of the old.

Here is the poll, so when you review, don't forget to copy and paste this onto it with your answer. All you have to do is put an X in the box!:

Our characters: Destinee [ ] Serynia [ ] Juel [ ] Shawante [ ] 

FFX characters: Yuna [ ] Tidus [ ] Lulu [ ] Rikku [ ] Wakka [ ] Auron [ ] Kimahri [ ] Seymour [ ]

______________________________________________________________________________

In a small town called LaValle, that was only known for it's pretty good Blitzball team, a team was getting ready to head out for Luca, where the tournament was soon to take place. The LaValle Etoiles were an all girl team consisting of a ebony haired, green eyed girl named Krystyl, a red haired, black eyed girl named Caysee, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl named Narah, a brown haired blue eyed girl named Lark, a sandy with silver stripes haired brown eyed girl named Quenby, and finally, a pinkish reddish haired amber eyed girl named Serynia. Serynia was the main reason that the LaValle Etoiles were so popular - her move, the Inconscient Kick, always gets a goal.

Beside Serynia was an extremely good-looking young woman. She had the blackest hair imaginable, with silver highlights here and there, pulled up in a ponytail, with one braid, which was, strangely, bright orange, coming out of it, with several silver and blue beads threaded onto it. Her eyes were a brilliant lavender color, and sparkled with elegance. Narah looked at the black-haired girl, then said, "Hey, Destinee! We're all ready. Let's get going!" Destinee flipped the orange braid off of her shoulder, and nodded, "First, let's do our chant." All the girls nodded in the agreement. They all interlocked arms to form a large circle, then began spinning in a circle, "Notre but est la victoire, nous ne nous reposons jamais, et cela est pourquoi nous sommes toujours le meilleur!" they all shouted, and it sounded melodious. Destinee grinned, "Let's get going!"

Serynia, Narah, Caysee, Lark, Krystyl, and Quenby went into the locker rooms to get dressed into their uniforms (which were a yellow t-shirt with a moderately low-cut neck line, and a large, black, Yu Yevon sign on it, sleeves that came to their elbows and didn't cover their shoulders, a black bandana, a black glove with no fingers on their left hand, black pants that were missing one pant leg [Narah's was missing the right pant leg, Serynia's the left, Quenby's the left, Lark's the right, Caysee's the left, and Krystyl's the right], with a small, yellow, Yu Yevon sign on the longer pant leg, and black, yellow, and plum-colored striped boots), followed by Destinee, their coach. All Serynia had to do to get into her uniform was slip off the black extremely low cut spaghetti strapped tank top, her black choker with a wire heart in the front, her blood red arm band, the string she tied around her right hand, her magenta skirt that on the right side was mini then it gradually got to just below her knee on the left side and was down to her ankles in the back, her sky blue fancy shoes, then tie on her bandana and her boots, so she was ready before the other five players, and walked up to Destinee to talk until the others were ready.

Destinee was already in the Etoile uniform, and grinned at Serap, "You think you got that new move down, Serynia? I'm sure that they won't be able to touch that ball if you do it as well as I think you will." 

Serynia grinned back, "I've got it down real well, actually. I just wish you could play too! I remember watching you, and you were fantastic!" 

Destinee smiled warmly, and sat down on the team bench. "Serynia, you know I can't anymore! And besides, I wasn't that good, was I?" 

Serap nodded vigorously, "Yes, you were!" 

Destinee shrugged, "Still not as good as you, though, right?" 

Serap sat down beside her, "I think we could tie!" 

Destiny grinned, "You are so modest." 

"No, you are!" 

"Am not! I have no need to be modest, because I wasn't that good! You are a lot better than I was, Serynia, and you know it!"

"I am not, now quit saying that."

Destiny sighed in surrender, "Fine, fine, you win."

Serynia's jaw dropped, and she brought her hand up to feel her forehead with her wrist. She closed her mouth, and slightly frowned, making an odd noise. "Hmm. Nope, no fever. I must just have bad hearing now or something... because, I thought you said, that I won an argument, which is impossible." she stated, looking at Destinee strangely as she shook her head.

"But that wasn't exactly an argument, you know. It was more of a... actually, that was just our normal conversation. We do that every day. Haven't you noticed by now?" she asked, chuckling a bit at the odd face Serynia made. It looked like a mix between realization, and confusion.

"Ah - Oh... huh." she mumbled, then stood up for a moment, as the other girls came towards them, carrying their clothes in different colored bags. Serynia picked up her bag, and the team and their coach headed towards the dock, where their boat was to pick them up and take them to Luca.

When they reached the dock the boat was already there, waiting for them. Destinee led the way onto the boat, and then down to the end of it. She dropped her bag, and motioned for the other girls to do so also. She glanced around at the other teams. There were the Al Bhed Psyches, whom they had never played, but had watched. Standing near the Psyches were the Kilika Beasts, all looking very confident. Beside them was a team of Ronsos that Destinee had never before seen, or even heard of. Uh oh, there were the Luca Goers…

The Etoiles had never been on very good terms with them since the last tournament when the they had defeated the Goers. One of the players, a redhead, caught her eye, "Well hello, Destinee. I see you still haven't quit?" 

Destinee glared at him, "No, I'm just the coach now, Abus." 

He smirked, then started laughing, "What? Scared of the water??" he mocked. 

"No, but I cannot tell you why. That is my own business." 

"Fine, fine. Oh well, that just gives us a greater chance of winning! The Etoiles have lost their star player, and now we can beat them easily, I'm sure!" He said, for his team, and Destinee to hear. 

Destinee's breathing quickened, as she tried to calm herself, "I have found another to replace me. Now, I must talk with my team, and not be bothered with such as you. Oh, and I promise to go and visit you in the hospital!" With that, she smirked, turning back to her team before he could even attempt to reply. 

Serynia snickered at Destinee's retort to Abus, as she tied her medium length pinkish reddish hair into a low ponytail. "That's telling him, Des. We are gonna kick their butts! Well, at least, if we're against them, that is." she mumbled the last part, trailing off a bit, then shrugging, and looking around the boat, at each team. Her gaze landed on a certain team, and she chuckled. "Hey, Destinee, look! It's the Besaid Aurochs. I hope they get past the first round this year - not that I want them to win, or anything. And, hey, is that a new player? I don't recognize him." she said, and brought her hand over her eyes, to shield them from the sun. "Huh... nope, doesn't look familiar... but he can't be a player for their team, he isn't wearing their uniform... oh well, not like I care."

Destinee looked over to where Serap had just been, and saw, as her best friend had said, a new player. She was right, he wasn't wearing the right uniform. Oh well, not like clothes matter. But still... He didn't even look like he was from the same planet as them! He is pretty good-looking though… she thought, and giggled at her own thoughts. Girls can get so weird! He glanced towards their team, and she quickly looked away. Don't want anyone to think I was staring, or something… She smiled, sitting down on a bench with her teammates. "So, team, you think you got all those new moves I made pretty well?" Murmurs of 'Yes' and 'yeah' caught her ears, and she smiled, "Great! Now, Serynia, about that new move you're doing. Remember to put extra speed on the kick, k?" Serynia nodded, grinning.

"Ok, I'll kick it so hard that no one will even be able to see it until it's in the goal." Serynia laughed, and rubbed her hands together, as if it was some huge evil scheme. "Like I have in so many practices..."

Destiny grinned, but then her expression changed to sadness, "I just wish I could still play. If it weren't for that stupid…" she glanced over at the Kilika Beasts, "That certain player that decided to keep a stupid KNIFE in his POCKET!!" She began growling, and she no longer sounded quite human. 

Serynia laid her hand on Destinee's right arm, "I still don't see why you can't. It should just be stronger!" 

Destinee hesitated for a moment, and then answered, "I don't want to risk it happening again, Serynia. If it did, I couldn't just do the same thing over without a care. I mean, it hurts a lot! It's not like a picnic, you know..." she trailed off, then sighed. 

"Uh, yeah, I would think not." Serynia muttered, then stifled a yawned with her right hand. "Well, I am bushed. I think I'm gonna go below and find somewhere to sleep. Our early practice wore me OUT..." she yawned once more, and stood up, stretching her arms way up over her head. She then walked quickly towards the door leading down into the lower area of the boat, and disappeared below.

Destinee thought for a moment, then nodded, "Girls, come on! We are all going to go below deck for some rest. We're gonna need it." With that, she led them all down to the bunks, and walked over to the one Serynia was on. She had her eyes closed, so Destinee decided not to bug her. She took a cot that was beside Serynia, and lay down, closing her eyes. Soon she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Destinee woke up to muffled screaming. Opening her eyes and blinking the tiredness out of them, she glanced towards Serynia's cot, to see her face down on her pillow, and her blanket pulled up over her head. Everyone in the room was staring at Serynia strangely, and Destinee reached over and poked her best friend in the side. "Serap, you're waking everyone up." she stated, hoping to wake her up. No such luck. Instead of waking up Serynia turned over, and swatted at Destinee, then turned over again, and began clawing at her pillow, then punched it. Destinee blinked at her, then swatted her in the head, causing her to stop moving and screaming, obviously awake.

Destinee got up and walked over to crouch beside her, then whispered, "Another nightmare, right?" Serap nodded, taking in a large breath. Destinee nodded, closing her eyes slightly, then looking down, "I was, surprisingly, without any dreams. Usually I have ones about Sin, demons, angels…" she stopped, and looked dreamily at the ceiling, then went on, "And most of all, death…" Serap sat up, leaning on her elbow. 

"Are they as bad as the ones with your sister in them?" Destinee nodded. Serap's eyes widened slightly, and then she yawned. Suddenly, a young, black-haired teen ran into the room, and announced that they were about to arrive. Destinee stood, and then helped Serap up.

After the team all got their stuff ready, Serynia noticed that the people still in the room (from other teams, that is) were all still staring at her. Her face turned red, and she shouted, "It was NOTHING, stop staring at me!" and ran out of the room, as fast as her legs could carry her. "I hate being the center of attention..." she grumbled, walking up to the side of the boat, and seeing all the commotion at Luca made her grin. She looked at Destinee, and then back towards the stadium, and sighed, her grin drooping.

Destinee sighed, "Yeah, me too. Of course, when you are like me, you are practically always the center of attention, and that's probably why I hate it." She gave Serynia a one-arm hug, and then dragged her up onto the deck. They were just coming to the dock, and Serynia and Destinee were staring at the huge, Blitzball field. Serynia gazed in astonishment, Destinee in joy, "This should be easy! That is a lot bigger than ours." Serap nodded her agreement just as the boat was being hooked up to the dock. The teams started filing off one at a time, and the other girls had just come up from the bunks, carrying their baggage. "Let's go!" Destinee shouted, heading down the ramp onto dry land.

"And the first off the boat, are the LaValle Etoiles! Quite a team, those girls. What's this? There seem to be seven players... no, I take that back! Destinee, their star player, is now their coach? Are my eyes deceiving me, Bobba?!" one of the announcers' voices echoed all around Luca, obviously shocked. "Am I reading this right? This can't be right."

"No, Jimma, you seem to be right! The stunning, superb Blitzball player, Destinee is now the coach!" Bobba's voice echoed out after Jimma's, and many people looked her way. She groaned, trying to conceal herself from everyone. 

"They tie with the Luca Goers in greatness, because of that beautiful young lady! Can they still pull out with a win, or will their putting Destinee as coach cause them to lose?" Jimma's voice echoed after Bobba's, and Serynia glared in the direction of the stadium. 'We won't lose, idiots.' she thought, crossing her arms over her chest, and looking at Destinee, who was still trying to hide from all the people staring at her.

"Yes, Jimma, I must agree! I do wonder who that new player I see down there is. Hopefully she is nearly as good as Destinee, or they will be history, Jimma. Yes, Destinee is a great blitzer, so without her, who knows how horribly they will lose?" Destiny growled, coming out from hiding, determined to find Jimma and Bobba, and bust their lights out.

"Those stupid announcers... WE WILL WIN!!" Serynia shouted, shaking her fist towards the stadium, although Jimma and Bobba couldn't hear her - but they could see her.

Destinee nodded her agreement, just as the Besaid Aurochs filed off the boat, and the announcers began describing them. It was no interest to Destinee to hear these to baboons talk about the competing teams, so she led her team to the locker rooms, and found a door with a new sign on it that said "LaValle Etoiles" on it. She opened the door, and pushed everyone inside. Once they were all seated she stood in front of them all. "Now, I know that the Goers may have gotten better over the year, but I am sure can still beat them! Now, the Beasts shouldn't even be a match, and the Aurochs... Well, who knows? That Ronso team, I have never seen before, so we will have to be on our best when we play them, if we play them. Now, we have worked on these new moves, and I am sure we can get them all down. Especially that new one, the Inconscient Kick. Serynia, I trust you to try and do it when ever possible." She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

Serynia grinned, and rubbed her hands together. "Of course I will. I mean, it's practically the only shot I'm good at. You think I WON'T use it whenever possible?" she laughed.

Destinee smiled, "Just reminding you! Now, what's our goal, girls?" All the other girls glanced at each other, then Narah held out one finger, then another, then one more, "TO WIN!!" they all answered, and Destinee nodded her approval. "Good, now it should be about time for the first match to start. Let's get going, Etoiles! Shine like Stars!" With that, they all left the locker room, and filed outside.

Serynia turned to Destinee, who had sat down on the bench, and sighed. "Hey Desi, did you check who we're playing against first?" she asked, then took a glance behind her, towards the other side of the stadium, and she rolled her eyes. "The Luca Goers. Well, great. Only you ever got a shot past them... Narah, Quenby, Krystyl, and Lark never can... we're done for..." she grumbled, looking back at Destinee, who was scowling at her. (PianZoe: Caysee is the goalie, or whatever you call them...)

Destinee raised an eyebrow at Serynia, "I'm sure that you will do just fine in filling my shoes. Have confidence, Serynia!! " Serynia nodded, knowing that she should. Destinee stood up, and began walking over to the stadium. "I'm going to go see when our first game is, okay? Hopefully we aren't first, but there is a possibility."

Serynia began thinking to herself, until Destinee came back over. 'Yes. Confidence. Right. Sure. It's, like, only my first tournament EVER... oh, who am I kidding?! I shouldn't be here! I am going to cause us to lose! I know it! Ahh... well, if I concentrate hard, I guess I might do well... and, the Inconscient Kick should at least get ONE goal... oh good Destinee's coming back over.' "So?"

Destinee shrugged, "The first game is between the Psyches and the Aurochs, then the Beasts against the Goers, and the winners of those two play each other, and we play the winners of that game. After that the Ronso team play the winner of our game, and the winner of that one play the winner of the game between the two losers." She answered, crossing her arms and sitting down. "They said we should get going, because the game will start within 20 minutes, and all teams are supposed to be there."

Serap nodded and stood up, helping Destinee up also, "Are the other girls already over there?" Destinee nodded, "Yes, I sent them up there before I came back to tell you. Let's go, okay?" Serap smiled a little uneasily, and they headed towards the stands, hearing many shouts and screams praising the Al Bhed Psyches, and a few the Aurochs. Destinee sighed, "Sounds like the first game is about to start, Serynia. Best that we hurry up."

They walked till they got to the stands, and found the rest of the team sitting on a bench especially for the Etoiles. Destinee sat down, and asked the other girls to scoot down to make room for Serynia. They did so, and she sat down beside Destinee. "Watch these teams tactics, girls, and learn them. It will be easier for us to win that way. " After she said that, the two teams entered the blitz sphere, and the game began.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

"Well Jimma, there've been three games so far, and things are heating up! First we had the Aurochs and the Psyches! Wonderful plays from the Aurochs, surprisingly. Then we had those wonderful Goers and the Kilika Beasts. Yes, great victory for the Goers, I must say. Then the Aurochs played our Goers, and those fabulous players from our very own Luca, won spectacularly. Now who is playing, Jimma?"

"I believe it's the LaValle Etoiles against the Ronso Fangs, Bobba... Oh! No, wait! The Ronso Fangs seem to be forfeiting! One of their teammates has supposedly broken his leg and they would be short a player. The Etoiles have no one to play against!"

"Wait! What's this? The Etoiles are going to play our beloved Goers! Well, I think we can all determine who will be winning this match, ladies and gentlemen." He chuckled over the loudspeaker. "Oh well! The Goers need a small warmup anyways! And here come the team members, ready for the game!"

The two teams swam into the Blitzball sphere, and the Etoiles all gathered into a circle, like they had done before they left for Luca, arms interlocked, and began spinning in a circle, singing, ""Notre but est la victoire, nous reposons jamais, et cela est pourquoi nous sommes toujours le meilleur! Our goal is victory, we never rest, and that's why Etoile's are the BEST!! Goooooo Etoiles!!!!" They all broke apart, and swam to their positions, getting themselves together for the game.

The Goers were giving them looks that clearly said, 'Oh brother, with a lame chant like that, they can't be a challenge. Not like they would be anyway, though!' The Etoiles just ignored the looks. If you are wondering what the positions are, they are:

Serynia Quenby

Narah

Lark Caysee

Krystyl

…………………………………..Blitzoff!

Abus and Narah rushed forward, but Abus was just a little closer, and caught the blitzball. He began swimming towards the Etoiles' goal, Narah, Serynia, and Quenby not far behind. He stopped, and the three girls swam in front him, attempting to block his shot. Serynia tackled Abus with a poison tackle, but, although she did poison him, she did not get the blitzball. Abus snickered, then shot the ball towards the goal. Narah tried catching it, but only got a hand on it. Quenby, though, caught it, and began swimming towards the other goal. (PianZoe: YAH!! *holds up flag that says "GO ETOILES" on it*)

As Quenby was rushing towards the goal, she stopped, and Graav and Balgera (PianZoe: Isn't that her name?) swam in front of her to stop her. Balgera tackled her, but she did not get the ball. Then Graav tackled, and he also didn't get the ball. Once she broke through, she faced Serynia, and passed. Serynia caught it, and swam a little ways, before stopping, and a new girl in the Luca Goers named Juel swam in front of her, hoping to get the ball. Since she was still a little far from the goal, and she didn't feel like using the Inconscient kick at the moment, she turned to Narah to pass the ball. She passed it, but unfortunately, the girl caught it and began swimming in the direction of the Etoiles' goal. 

She was halfway there when Quenby and Serynia swam in front of her, causing her to stop. She scowled at them, and glanced towards the crowd for a moment. When she did, her eyes widened, and the sides of her mouth began to curve upwards a bit. 'Ooooo… cute guy…' she thought, and then glanced towards Abus, then back to the guy, and threw the ball in the direction she thought that Abus was in. She stared in that direction for a while, a goofy grin on her. Then, she felt a hard slap in the back of her head, snapping her back into the game. She turned around, to see Abus' angry face. She then heard a buzz, and her eyes widened. 'OH, noooooooo…' her mind whined at her, and she blinked repeatedly.

Halftime!

In the Goers' locker room, Abus was having a tantrum. "YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THIS TEAM, JUEL!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??!! YOU PASSED TO THAT NEW GIRL!!!!!! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!!! AND ON YOUR WAY OUT, BREAK YOUR LEG!! PLEASE!!!"

Juel furrowed her eyebrows; "But-!" but Abus cut her off, "OUT!" He shoved her out the door, and slammed it in her face. She hung her head, and walked till she got to the end of the hall. She came to the Etoiles' locker room, and could hear Destinee, their coach, encouraging and praising them all. 'I wonder if they would..Naw, they probably wouldn't.. Well, it can't hurt to ask, can it?' she thought, knocking on the door. She heard some shuffling, and a voice say 'Come in.' 

Juel opened the door and walked in, getting dirty looks from a few people. She frowned, and walked over to the one she knew must be Destinee, stooped down, and whispered something in her ear. Destinee eyes widened in surprise, then she nodded. Juel's face lit up, and she grinned. Destinee motioned for her to sit down, and then faced her team.

"Girls, after today's tournament, this girl, Juel Chane, will be added to our team. I know what you're thinking, that she is a Goer, right? Well, they just kicked her off the team for passing to you, Serynia, and she has asked that you all accept her as one of our own now. A LaValle Etoile." The girls all stood up, and began shaking hands with her, and chatting with her. Destinee grinned, and looked out the back window to see how much time they had left. EEK! Only 3 minutes to get back to the Blitz sphere! "Girls, we gotta get going! Come on!!" She herded them all out the door, and then back to the Blitzball sphere.

Since they didn't have a uniform for Juel yet, she couldn't play in this game, so she sat with Destinee on the bench, watching the six that were in the game. 

.............................................................Blitzoff!

This time, Narah was quicker, and caught the ball before Abus could get it, sticking her tongue out at him in the process. She swam quickly in the direction of the Goer's goal, then when no one was near her, she stopped, and kicked the ball in the direction of the goal...

Destinee jumped up, screaming along with the Etoiles' fans, "ET-ETO-ETOILES!! LaValle!-" they all clapped twice, then stomped their feet, "-Etoiles!" they all stomped twice, then clapped their hands. Destinee grinned, watching the blitzball, "GO ETOILES!!"

... slower, slower, slower the ball went... unfortunately for the Etoiles, Narah was not the best shooter, and the Goers' goalie was a pretty good goalie, so, needless to say, Raudy hit it away from the goal. Narah kicked at the water, then swam towards the ball, but was knocked away by Bickson, quite hard, close to the edge of the Blitzball sphere, and she got knocked clear out of the sphere, into the audience.

"Ooo! I bet that hurt, don't you, Jimma? Yikes.. I hope she isn't hurt to bad, or else the Goers won't get to have their warmup! Ah well, not like they need it, eh, Jimma?" Bobba chuckled arrogantly at his own joke.

"Yeah, they sure don't need it, Bobba. Heh, heh, heh, heh! Hmm... looks like their checking to see if Narah is alright... uh oh, Bobba, this looks bad for the Etoiles! It seems Narah has sustained a broken ankle! What do you think they're gonna do? They have no backup!" 

"I don't know, Jimma! I have no knowledge of any other players… Maybe another team will loan them a player, Jimma? Who knows.. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess! Bummer for the Etoiles…" He tried not to snicker as he said this, so he coughed instead.

Juel gasped, and turned to Destinee. "I can't play, Destinee! I don't have a uniform! What are we gonna do?! She can't play, her ankle is broken! What ARE we gonna DO!?" she began panicking, pulling her hair. Destinee rolled her eyes, growled, and slapped her, causing her to stop and blink.

Juel bit her lip, "What are you going to DO? You can't lose! I like this team too much! You deserve to win; you're better than the Goers! I should know!!" Destinee closed her eyes, deep in thought. After a few moments she opened them, her expression firm. "I will play." With that, she pulled on her finger glove, and her scarf (which she had taken off from the heat), and began walking towards the blitzball sphere. Juel frowned, running to catch up with her. "I thought you couldn't play anymore??" Destinee stopped, turning to her, "I was afraid to play, Juel. Look." She pulled off her glove, and the long, black glove that was under it. Juel saw nothing peculiar until Destinee turned her arm over. What was that? Buttons? Huh???

"Wh-what's that??" she stuttered pointing at the buttons which seemed to come from inside the skin. Destinee scowled, "That, Juel, is why I am afraid to play. In the last tournament, when we were playing the Kilika Beasts, one of the players had "accidentally" brought a knife into the blitz sphere, and slit my wrist. They had to remove my arm for me to live. Now it is bionic, ad I am afraid to play, because I fear that it will happen again. I barely made it." Juel's face contorted into one of sympathy, "Destinee, you can do it. And I promise, if anyone does that to you again, I will personally hunt him down and kill him. Ok?" Destinee smiled slightly, and nodded, then proceeded to the sphere, putting both the gloves back on.

"Hey, Bobba... is what I think is happening really happening? Destinee, the Etoiles coach, and previous star player, is going to play?! Please tell me I am... uh... am NOT imagining this, Bobba!" Jimma's voice hesitated a moment.

"No, Jimma, I don't think you are! She is entering the sphere right now!! This game is going to be a lo- l-little harder, but not much, for the Goers! Don't you agree?" Bobba didn't sound so confident anymore.

"Yes, it will be just, uh... um, a little harder for the Goers! But, they can beat the Etoiles! All they have to do is get two goals, and they win!" Jimma's voice was also quite a bit less confident, which made all the Etoiles smirk, and the Goers frown. 

Back down in the blitzball sphere, the Etoiles had just welcomed Destinee into their circle, and were talking. Serynia hugged Destinee, "I'm so glad you are going to play! I've never ever played with you before!! It's going to be great. They wont know what hit them once you are out there, coach!" Destinee smiled, hugging Serynia back, thankful for the encouragement. Then they all did the Etoile chant once more, and got into position.

Abus and Quenby (who had taken Narah's place) swam forward, and Quenby got the ball. She turned towards the Goers goal, and looked for the nearest Etoile to pass to. She spotted Serynia, who was nearest to her, and passed it to her. Abus attempted to get the ball, but missed, and the ball went soaring strait into Serynia's hands. Serynia spotted Destinee down a little farther towards the Goers goalpost, and excitedly passed to her. She passed so hard that when Graav tried to block it, he almost broke a finger. 

When the ball came to Destinee she kicked it upwards, till it almost hit the top of the sphere, swam down till she was slightly lower then the goalpost, then began spinning so fast, all you could see what a yellow and black blur. After spinning for a few moments, she switched to somersaulting, just as fast. When the ball came down she made one last somersault, and kicked the ball towards the goal. The ball was barely visible, she had hit it so hard, and when the goalie jumped in front of it, it hit him, and he was sent flying back into the goal. A buzzer sounded! Score for Etoiles!!

Blitzoff! Quenby and Abus rushed forward, and this time, Abus got the ball, smirking. Quenby growled, and chased him, tackling him from behind, and ending up in front of him. She grabbed for the ball, but was unsuccessful. Luckily, Lark came up right after she had tackled Abus from the front, and tackled him soon after, grabbing the ball away from him. She would have laughed, but if she had, she would have wasted time, so instead she continued swimming in the direction of the Goers' goal. She stopped, and turned to Destinee, to pass it to her. Just as she was about to, Bickson came up, and tackled her. She got through without losing the ball, and tossed it in Destinee's direction.

As the ball came towards her, Destinee shot upwards, arms flung out by her sides, looking up. As the ball got nearer, she dived downwards, zooming like a jet, and when she was level with the goalpost, she did a triple spin kick, and the ball went soaring into the goal. The goalie had not even dared to try and stop it this time. He didn't want to get the wind knocked out of him again. Destinee grinned, enjoying every moment being back in the game. BUZZ! Another goal for the LaValle Etoiles! The Etoiles gathered in their circle, and Destinee yelled, "I say yellow, you say black!"

"YELLOW!"

"BLACK!"

"YELLOW!"

"BLACK!"

"Make those little weaklings CRACK!"

"Make 'em CRACK! Make 'em CRACK!!"

Just then, the buzzer indicating the end of the game sounded, and more cheers from the Etoiles' fans erupted. The two teams swam out of the sphere, and the Etoiles were all greeted with a death-grip hug from Juel. Especially Destinee. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! YAY!! DESTINEE, YOU'RE SO COOL!! WE WON!" Juel's shrieks nearly made all six Etoiles go deaf. Serynia, tired of the deafening sounds, rushed quickly into the locker room. Once she was in, she sighed, and grabbed a towel, wrapping her hair up in it, for it to dry, until their next game. Soon after, the other six came in, and she sat down on one of the benches to the side, thinking.

'Man, I'll never be as good as Destinee... heh, if she heard me thinking like this, she'd beat the crap outta me, but I don't care... I only know one move. She knows... uh... how many? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... more... at the least in the twenties! I know one dinky little nothing of a move... yeesh. I am a wimp. Uh oh, I think she's noticed my frown... better smile... she's not buying it, I should know better... don't come over, don't come over...' she thought, but was too late, Destinee was heading her way, a frown on her face, and her hands on her hips.

Destinee stopped, scowling, "Don't ever think that, Serynia." She said simply, and Serap knew that she had known what she was thinking. Yes, it was true that Serynia had not learned many moves yet, but still, she was an excellent blitz player. Destinee's face softened into a warm smile, and she hugged her best friend. Serynia hugged her back, "You were fantastic out there, you know?" Destinee shrugged, "I dunno. I used to do them better. Want to know what I call them? The first is called the 'Pirouette,' and the second is the 'Tornado.' " Serynia grinned, "Cool names." Destinee grinned even wider, and then squeezed some of the water out of her hair.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

"Well Jimma, we're down to the championship game! Suprisingly, the Aurochs are playing the…" He choked a little, as if he was crying, "…Etoiles, who have shown their abilities through their coach, and now I guess player, Destinee. They were surprisingly spectacular in the game against the Goers, and won, but perhaps just by chance."

~*^*~*^*~*^*Tidus' POV*^*~*^*~*^*~

As we swam into the blitzball sphere, I had to admire that all the players on the other team were girls. I hadn't seen an all-girl Blitzball team - and, not to mention, girls that didn't look too bad. Especially that girl that those announcers called 'Destinee'. She was... well, uh. Heh, heh. Let's just say, she has a great figure. I blushed at my own thoughts, and shook my head, mentally scolding myself. Can NOT get distracted! You're in a Blitzball game - cannot think about cute girls.

I rushed forward and caught the ball, a sandy-haired girl right behind me. She tailed me as I swam towards the Etoiles' post. Destinee came up in front of me, smirking. I stared into those big, beautiful lavender eyes, and suddenly felt the ball taken from my grasp! DANGIT! She got the ball from me! PAY ATTENTION, TIDUS! She swam past me, and I turned, swimming after her. She kicked the ball into the air, then blasted up, again like a blur, raised her arms, and began spinning. Then she brought her arms down, and hit the ball, strait towards the goal. I widened my eyes in awe. She was GOOD…

Hey, am I even listening to myself? First, I think Yuna is beautiful, and now, this Destinee girl! Argh! I really need to pay attention. I rushed back into my position, as Botta grabbed the ball and began swimming towards the Etoiles' goal. Then, he stopped, and passed the ball to me. I swam straight for the goal, and stopped in front of it, having two girls - one with short brown hair, and one with pinkish red hair - swim in front of me. Smirking a bit, I decided to do the Jecht shot.

~*^*~*^*~Destinee's POV~*^*~*^*~

I watched the blonde whom I had, just a few moments ago, stolen the ball from. He looked like he was going to do a special move. I can tell by the tension on his face. I swam up behind him, which he obviously didn't notice, and watched as he hit the ball against Lark, hit it against Serynia, then kicked it upwards. I could tell right away what he was doing. I had once seen a man do this. It was called the Jecht shot. I suddenly remembered that I had once learned it, and swam up and shoved him out of the way, jumping up and spinning like a twister, and then I kicked it with all my might towards the Auroch goal, and it went soaring in that direction. BUZZ! We scored! YES!

~*^*~*^*~Tidus' POV~*^*~*^*~

WHAT?! That - she - what just - WHAT?! Whoa... I thought only my old man and I could do that! I can't believe it! Where did she learn the Jecht shot? I stared at her, wide eyed and opened mouth, trying to figure out what just happened. Destinee came back down to my level, smirking in my direction.

I opened my mouth in awe, and she rolled her eyes, waving her hand in front of my face. What? Was I staring? GRR! Why was she affecting me like this? WHY? I can't play like this… She's looking at me strangely, man, and those eyes! They're just so..Beautiful, gorgeous, dazzling.. Her lips aren't to..heh, bad either. Wait, what's this? The crowd is calling for Wakka, not me! Oh well.. At least I wont be so captivated by this 'Destinee.'

~*^*~*^*~Serynia's POV~*^*~*^*~

Right after Destinee had taken over that guy that I had thought for sure wasn't an Auroch's - boy was I wrong! - shot, suddenly the crowd began calling for Wakka, the captain of the Besaid Aurochs. Funny, I didn't notice he wasn't there until then. Heh, heh, heh. Guess that's my denseness taking over for a bit. The guy that Des and I thought wasn't an Auroch began swimming towards the exit, and I think I knew what he was doing; going to let Wakka play in his place. Aw, isn't he sweet. Heh.

I got back into my position, getting ready to go after the ball. I'm going to do the Inconscient Kick some time during this tournament. I watched as Quenby and one of the Aurochs went after the ball. Yay! Quenby got it! she passed to Destinee, who, surprisingly, didn't shoot, but instead passed to me. Thank you! This is going to be perfect!

I swam as fast as I could towards the Aurochs' goal, a grin spreading across my face. I think this is the first time I've ever, in my entire life, felt confident about ANYTHING. And I mean anything. I stopped a little ways from the goal, and Wakka and another Auroch swam in front of me. I tossed the ball from one hand to another several times, then twisted a bit, kicked it into the brown haired Auroch's stomach, knocking the air (PianZoe: Or would that be water?) out of him, then spinning twice, and as soon as the blitzball came back to me, I kicked it so hard, it was barely visible as it zoomed towards the goal, and nearly knocked the goalie, Keepa, unconscious. YES! YES! GOAL!!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENK! End game! Oh my gosh!! We won!!!

~*^*~Third Person POV~*^*~

Destinee swam up to Serynia, grabbing her in a giant, tight hug. The both swam out of the sphere together, along with the rest of the team. The Etoiles had won the championship!! They could hear the two announcers, Jimma and Bobba, talking about the game.

"Well Jimma, the Etoiles have won the championship. Well, it was only luck. Just wait till next year! The Goers will smash them, right Jimma?" He chuckled, and Destinee smirked, "Oh yes! I better go see Abus in the hospital up there near the locker rooms. I told him I would. When he tried to block that pass you made, Serynia, he broke several fingers." With that she headed towards the hospital.


End file.
